The Adventures Of The Elementast (And The Yellow Bart Hero)
by Sofia The Author
Summary: Bart, who is 17, is transfered to another world and meets Nana Astar in a accidently like fashion, is taken to a acadamy where Girls are tranied to become elelementalists, Bart becomes the first male elelelementalist and meets characters like Yui, Run, Momo and more and join them on there adventures


Chapter 1: You Are My Spirit

I do not own all of these proporties, enjoy chapter 1#

In a quiet forest where the sun's rays shine through the leaves-

*Splash—*

The sound of water resounded through the trees.

Bart opened his mouth wide in shock and stood stock still.

There was a girl. In front of his eyes was a naked girl.

On top of that, he thought, she was a cute girl.

She had large eyes with violet pupils and lustrously moist cherry-red lips.

Her white skin was as smooth as milk and dazzling.

Her beautifully slender legs disappeared below the water's surface.

However, what caught his eye more than anything was her blazingly pink hair that clung to her gorgeous, porcelain-like body.

However, she was naked-Stark naked.

"..."

Bart felt a cold sweat begin to form on his back.

Not good. Naked is not good.

...Speaking of which, he ought to run away.

The rational part of his brain was certainly telling him to run.

However, his body wouldn't move.

It was as if he was enchanted. The scene was just too surreal.

The girl—

Her moist and beautiful eyes blinked as she looked at the intruder who had appeared quite suddenly.

Her expression was blank. It seemed like she had yet to fully grasp the situation.

She had not even covered her small, developing breasts yet.

*Tick.*

A water droplet fell from the young girl's bangs.

With that sound, Bart finally regained his senses.

"Ah—Err...," Bart stumbled over his words.

He tore his gaze from the naked girl who was still standing motionlessly.

"I guess I should say...this is a huge accident, ok? It is definitely an unfortunate accident for the both of us..."

At this time, the boy made two fatal errors:

The first was that he started to stumble through making excuses. The best choice for him, of course, was to take advantage of the fact that the girl was dazed and run away immediately.

And the other error was—

"Even though this is an accident, I have seen you like this. I must apologize."

Up to this point, he was still fine, but then he continued...

"However, don't worry. I am a healthy boy, but I don't have that kind of interest."

Looking at the young girl's developing chest, he said—

"I have no interest in the naked body of a kid."

He stepped on a gigantic landmine.

An icy silence fell.

The girl slowly raised her arm, red hair coiling around its length.

Her shoulders shook slightly.

It wasn't because she was cold, however, Bart was oblivious to that fact.

"Eighteen—"

The girl's delicate lips mumbling something, and Bart lifted his eyebrows.

"I-I-I am eighteen!"

The instant she yelled this, the young girl's pink hair stood on end.

"Huuh!?" Bart opened his eyes wide in surprise,

"Eighteen!? For real? A Eighteen year-old with such a pitiful chest—"

He quickly covered his mouth. It was already too late.

"Unforgivable," the young girl said in a low, cold voice, "D-Definitely unforgivable...you-you-you peeping demon, pervert, lewd beast!"

"You're quite knowledgeable to know words like lewd beast," Bart replied as he narrowed his eyes.

At this time, he noticed that the trees were making a low, whisper-like rustle.

Is that the wind? he mused, No, that's-

"Guardian of the crimson blaze, keeper of the undying hearth!"

"Now is the time to abide by our blood contract; come forth and do my bidding!"

From the young girl's lips sprang an incantation in spirit language.

At that instant, accompanied by the sound of air rushing into a vacuum, a axe of flames manifested in the hand of the girl.

An elementalist! Bart realized as he stared at the girl.

An elementalist controls something that exists from a different dimension apart from this world; a place called "Astral Zero."

Elementalists were princess maidens, girls who have made contracts with the spirits living in that other place.

They can use different types of spirits and freely wield their powers.

It seemed that the girl in front of Bart had contracted with a fire-type spirit.

That the young girl was an elementalist wasn't something to be that surprised about.

After all, this was the area where the country's excellent elementalists were gathered.

Nevertheless, it's surprising that she can use an elemental waffe, Bart thought.

The way spirits are summoned and formed upon being summoned into this world can be broken down into two main groups:

The first is a form that appears as a lump of divine power; mass-less and of an indeterminate form. It is purely the summoning of a spirit's power and is used primarily as a battery for when spirit magic is used.

The other summoning form is the pure form that summons a part of the spirit's existence.

This summoning requires tremendous amounts of divine power and, on top of that, is very difficult to control. So, those capable of summoning a spirit's existence are said to be the elite amongst the ranks of elementalists.

Even further, the girl before his eyes was not just using a spirit,

but was using that spirit's power in a highly-optimized elemental waffe.

What that means is that...would I now be in a potential life or death situation? As the thought suddenly hit him, Bart was stunned.

Where the flame axe touched the water's surface a gush of white steam rose.

"You...you have guts." The girl murmured in a trembling voice.

Her face was red. Was it due to her anger or her embarrassment over the situation?

"Really, you have some nerve to p-peek while I, Nana Astar Deviluke, am taking my bath," She stammered.

"W-Wait, that is a misunderstanding! Let me explain it in full first!" Bart shook his head in panic.

"I will not listen to your excuses. Turn into cinders, you beast!" the girl yelled.

The flame axe ignited furiously in the girl's hand and moved as if it was licking the water surface.

"Oh no..." Bart propelled his body into the dense bushes nearby.

Nearly at the same time, the Flametounge brushed its way over his head.

The idle red residue that remained on the trees which had been cut was like the lingering punchline of a joke. The cut surface of the tree trunks were surprisingly smooth, without any trace of having been touched by fire. The attack had been so fast that the flames did not have the time to ignite the trees.

The hair on Bart's forehead fluttered down around his mouth while cold sweat started to form on his forehead.

Um, this is a joke, right? I'm not going to die like this, am I? Bart nervously thought.

*Zing*, *biyutsu* – There was an endless dance of crimson flashes cutting both horizontally and vertically in the forest. The surrounding bush was mowed down in the blink of an eye. Having lost his cover, Bart hurriedly dashed away.

"Don't dodge, pervert, I can't hit you!" the girl called out.

"Don't ask for the impossible, and I'm not a pervert!" Bart threw back.

Kamito screamed out; at the same time, the whip swung downwards towards his feet, causing a violent spark to slam onto the ground. Rising from the ground, the whip immediately sprang in the direction of the woods, causing more trees to be cut down.

Fortunately among all the unluckiness Bart was experiencing, the girl—Nana's- aim was quite bad.

This stands to reason though, as one hand was hiding her chest from being seen. In order to conceal her most important part she had squatted in the pond. However, considering how well she was able to handle her whip in such a position, she should normally be quite skilled at using it.

"How conceited despite being a pervert, please obediently turn into cinders!" Nana shouted again at Bart.

"I'm saying that I'm not a pervert! But by the way," Nana stopped and turned around, there was something he had noticed for some time... "you need to cover yourself properly. The gaps between your fingers aren't able to hide them completely."

"...eh?" Instantly, Nana's facial expression froze. And— "Kyaaaaaaaaaah!"

Blushing deeply and screaming in a strangely cute voice—she quickly hid her chest with both of her hands.

"Ah, idiot!" Bart involuntarily exclaimed.

Nana had let go, and lost control of the flame whip, and it cleanly severed the trees behind her.

The huge trees slowly crashed towards her. However, Nana did not notice them. Her eyes were closed in embarrassment while she kept embracing her naked chest.

Damn! Nana exclaimed as he kicked off the ground.

Running with all his strength towards the pond, Bart jumped towards Nana and grabbed her shoulders.

"Wha—!?" Nana's violet pupils dilated widely.

Bart ignored her outburst and aggressively pushed her down into the water.

The moment Nana's hand touched the water, a gush of steam rose, and the flame axe disappeared.

Immediately after, the nearby trees collided with the water's surface.

*Duuuun!*

The sound of the trees falling was deafening and created large water columns.

Absorbing the heat of the flames, the now-warm pond water poured down like a heavy rain.

*A few seconds later*

"Ooh..." Making a seductive noise, Nana slowly opened her eyes.

Her expression was that of shock, her eyes blinked in wonder.

Bart leaned on Nana and found himself staring into her eyes.

Their faces were so close that if someone were to push on his back lightly, their lips would likely touch.

Nana's pink hair clung closely to her nape. Her moist lips were cherry red.

Her delicate doll-like face was in front of Bart's eyes.

For a short moment it looked like he was subconsciously captivated by her. Bart quickly shook his head.

"...Um, are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked.

Bart nodded. It seemed as if she had not fully absorbed the situation yet.

Bart sighed, then tried to stand up.

*Funyuu.*

His hand had touched something soft underwater.

"Hwaaah!"

What is that? Mud? he thought.

*Sqish*. *grope*

"Hm, ya, hwaaa" From Nana's moist lips came a shallow, sweet voice. Her submerged naked body twitched for some reason.

"Um ..this is?" Having come this far, Bart finally arrived at a certain conclusion. A certain...awfully frightening conclusion.

No, wait, calm down. This can't be...that, right?

It couldn't be. It could be no such thing. He desperately tried to deny such a possibility.

When I looked at hers earlier, they weren't so...

"Wh..Wha.. Wha..Whattt ... are..you...do..ing" Nana's lip trembled, shaking involuntarily. She was blushing with tears in her eyes.

Apparently, it wasn't a lump of mud that he had been touching.

"You, pervert—!"

"Gwah!"

Because he got kneed hard in the stomach, Bart collapsed into the pond's water.

*Gugugugugu...!*

With a rising heat haze behind her, Nana slowly stood up. The flame axe, which was a manifestation of her flame spirit, was once again in her hand.

The water in the pond instantaneously started to boil, bubbles frothing to the surface all around.

"No..No, it's a misunderstanding! Wait, if you do that, I'm really gonna die..." Bart pleaded.

"Sh..Shut up pervert, you will die here!"

With an almost ear-splitting, deafening sound, Bart's body was cast high into the air.


End file.
